


Dark Hearts

by thebeastinsideusall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark kouga, F/M, Just ...., Read at Own Risk, brother Inuyasha, half demon kagome, half demons, not suitable for younger readers, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Wolves are terribly frightening creatures. The wild cousins of dog, bloodthirsty, vicious and feral they are. Once they deem something as theirs, they will give chase till they have their jaws set in the thing they value. Would you stand between an alpha and his treasure? Inuyasha will soon come to find out just how sharp a wolves teeth are. Dark themes Also on my fanfic account





	1. Chapter 1

Wolves can be feral creatures. Leaning solely on instincts to survive the toughest of times.

Savage, cruel animals they can be as they protect and defend what's theirs.

Pack, they are family, united as one. Following alpha with their last breath.

Wolves can be vicious and bloodthirsty when backed into a corner.

Do you think it fate, that a human fell prey to wolf one night? Forced into pack, one of them but never part of them all the same. No its not fate, for fate is a child's tale told to quiet crying babes.

For a child born of darkness and innocence is a sight to behold. Never belonging to either side of her muddy blood. Abandoned by a mother who refused to fight for life in child birth.

Nearly devoured by her sire for her weakness in her first breaths. Struggling for life, when none believed she had the right to fill her lungs. For that's instinct, to root out the weak at birth so the pack stays strong.

No, fate is a fairy tale, because those are child's stories. And soon enough the wolf from the stories turns into reality. Simple visions of a furry animal transform into horrid sights of gnashing jaws and razor teeth. A Demon.

Wolves are powerful creatures of the night. Predators of some of the finest breed. Some are even lucky enough to look nothing like their nature suggests. Wearing the skin of humans and acting like comrades until their teeth are in your neck and claws slicing down your back..

But they can also love, hard as it may seem they can show some amount of affection to those that create their offspring and future generations.


	2. Chapter 2

Let us retire back in time, where demons and humans both fight their own wars. The humans for lands and rights to call themselves lords. The demons for the humans and the land. Because humans are the food of the earth. They are the ones who are weak .

A small village called edo, where two half demons reside in companionship. Though both are outcasts by many of the villiagers, shunned for the way they look and for the blood flowing through their veins. Victims of circumstnace and paying for their parents mistakes for the rest of their lives it seems.

The villiage protector , an elderly miko with minimal abilties protects them with all she has. They didnt mean to be born the way they were. Her maternal side flared in the presesnce at both of them.

Though one is far older then even she, and barely looked past his 18th year. Lean and tall, with a wealth of flowing silver hair that flowed behind him as he flashed through the village like a red blur clothed in his fire rat robe.

She had met him many a year ago, before her sister fell prey to a demon and was slain. He stayed, acting as her guardian untill she came of age and into her own powers to take her sisters place. What was once like a brother was now a son, her heart still held him close as he strayed further and futher from the village every year. Taking longer to return each time, untill finally he didnt come back for many years.

Time passed slowly for the miko, summer, winter, summer, winter, over and over again untill she was well into her older years. Moving was hard on her some days, and impossible on others to budge from her praying position at the shrine. She had put the hanyou into the back of her mind and heart, still there but never far if she wished to remember something.

She didnt expect him to appear out of thin air. Looking only a few years older compared to her many decades. Silver hair flowing, fangs gleaming, but those eyes. Those golden eyes that always held a slight happiness to them. They were filled with grief and sadness. His ears laid back as a sudden wail caught his hearing loudly from the bundle of his crossed arms.

Then she noticed it, the blood covering his haori and skin, still dripping in places as the wailing grew into soft whimpers and howls. The red stained linen bundle starting to squirm and wail again.

She didn't ask questions, he wouldnt answer them anyways. Simply opened her arms and stood , waiting for him to hand him the bundle in his arms. Knowing full well that it was a newborn babe. Didn't ask why there were tiny little black ears upon her raver hair.

She took her in. The little wolf pup who was far too tiny even for being a human and demon mix. The miko brought her to health from the early birth. Put meat on bones that were frail and tiny. Sang soothing words to quiet howls and wails.

Later, when the babe was a few months older and much healthier. He told her of how he had come across the pup. Another human, like his mother, was drawn into a predators gaze and didn't survive the birthing of the union they created.

He had found dead arms surrounding the babe, the wailing had attracted him. But also the sire. He wanted to devour the girl. She was a disgrace to the pure bloodline he had, he was going to eat them wether they survived the birth of not.

Pureblood this, pureblood that, and the red clad hanyou had, had enough. He lunged, slicing the older full demon to bits with the rage he felt boiling his own muddled pure demon blood. The babe didn't deserve this, like he didn't deserve it.

But he had a mother who loved him, showed him that there were a chosen few that would accept him as he was. Even though she died when he was young, he wasn't as young as this little wolf pup. Just like he wanted that for her. This wolf, a sworn enemy by instnct to dogs but he just wnated to protect her. So he did.

He had no clue with babes, he was a male and it wasn't in his nature to take care, just to protect. So Keade took cared for the little wolf. The pup aged much like he did. Quickly, faster than humans but slow enough to enjoy her times in one size before she started to grow again.

That little tuft of raven colored hair turned into thick waves of ebony that cascaded down her arms. Tiny little folds on the top of her head grew into black tipped ears that folded and twitched much like his own whenever they heard a strange noise.

Her fragilty came with her through her early years, showing in the ways she wouldn't heal very quickly. Or the way she would stumble and snap a limb so easily that it was almost sad. But she tried so hard not to cry in front of the human children when they laughed.

But she would, back in the miko's hut with her 'brother' to comfort her as the tears poured down her cheeks and she wailed questions and curses at the gods for making her different. nd he would hold her, just like his mother used to hold him when he had the same words slipping from his lips through wails and tears.

In the morning she would put on a smile again, go out and try to make friends, she wouldnt succeed. They all knew it. But to tell her would be to break her spirit. And she had such spirit. It's what kept her going, what kept the others from doubting her strength that she would come into her own and break away from the fragile body she had.

And soon she did, when she reached her 16th year, something just happened one day. She fell, expecting to sprain an ankle or scrape a knee. Instead, they healed rather quickly. Moments after the wound was made her blood stopped flowing and the skin knitted back together, leaving nothing in its wake but the dried specks of ruby red on her pale skin.

She ran, as fast as her legs could go,straight into her brothers chest. Hysterical that something was wrong with her, not understanding how she had healed so quickly.

He was proud, she was coming into her blood. Wolves were known for their fast healing and agiltiy. The young pup had no idea how fast she just ran, whipping leaves and grass around in tiny whirlwinds behind her as she sped along.

Soon she was running just to see how fast she could go, testing claws that had never been there before and now were solid as a steel blade. She was a sight to behold, if you could actually catch a glimspe of her flashing through your path. All she left was a strong wind, and the sense that you had just missed a storm.

The miko grew older in her years, the love of her adopted pups the only true thing that kept her going for so long in the first place. Surpassing any standards humans had for life ecpectantcy. Still, humans cannot live forever. They were not made of hard stuff like demons and so she left. Like a breath of wind from everyone's memories.

And the half wolf girl mourned. Howling out a bitter song to the moon as tears rolled down pale cheeks. The elder hanyou cried as well, his heart wept for the old woman who had taken him in and had cared for the little pup he had found like her own.

They couldn't stay, the people were no longer cowed into politeness by the old miko. They threw stone, yelled hate filled words at the brother and sister. They left.

In a blur of red and black and silver one day. Simply left, far into the east. Toward unknown territory but it was better than the constant ridicule and spiteful torment of the village they once called home.


	3. Chapter 3

So here they are, nearly a decade later from the time the left the village of Edo. Living their lives as best they could with the little contact they had with demons and humans alike. Changing their location every few years just to be safe.

Inuyasha was fiercely protective of his adopted sister. He didn't care that she was wolf. He only knew her as canine, blood is blood, and blood isn't the only thing that makes a family. And she was his family, and he was hers. They stuck like glue over the years. Not without the other.

Kagome slowed in her aging more and more, reaching her peak of 20 years and stopping there. She was nearly 25 though for a demon that's but a child. Her hair grew long and waved, she hated it. Always asking her brother to chop it off at her shoulders so she would be without the wealth of hair that got in her way. He always refused, told her a princess should never cut her hair. Because that's what he called her, his little hime.

She was tall and lithe, and from so many years of training she now walked silently. Even when she ran the only evidence was the whirlwind left behind from her speeding body. Though for a wolf she was still a bit thin, her waist small and shoulders slumped. Though she slouched like her brother did.

Currently they lived in a small hut they had found abandoned. It was nestled right into the side of a cave and was shrouded in a thick circle of trees and brush. They kept to themselves, hunting only when needed to save their location. They were close to the border of the demon eastern and western lands.

Inuyasha was having a hard time evading his elder brother. The much older daiyouki demanded he take his place as heir to the throne. Tried to bribe him with their fathers fang and mokomoko and armor, said it was his inheritance. Inuyasha didn't care; he just wanted to protect his wolf hime.

Thankfully he didn't think Sesshomaru had caught her scent. Inuyasha was careful. Always masking his scent when confronting his brother. It kept both his and her scent covered. Even if he had, his brother most likely thought he kept his bed warm with a lone wolf. In any case, Sesshomaru hadn't brought it up of hinted to it if he did indeed suspect it.

The demon blood running through his veins was royal, and even though it was muddied by human blood he was still prince. He hated it. Because of his inu blood he was tracked and attacked. Who wouldn't want to boast about killing the late and great Inu no Taisho's bastard hanyou son. He tried so hard to stay away from their small den as much as he could. Drive any bloodthirsty enemies away from his wolf sister.

She was too innocent, too kind in her own right. It was dangerous to be that kindhearted when demons and humans alike were out to kill and survive from each other. She couldn't kill in a hunt, the scent of fear made her ill. Her stomach lurching with the thought of her claws and fangs drawing blood from a docile animal.

He should be angry that she couldn't do it. But he wasn't. It wasn't her nature to be cruel or to take a life just to sustain her own. She didn't want to be part of this circle of life. He wondered if her human mother was so kind and pure. Obviously her sire was not.

A snarl always left his throat when the vision of the black wolf hovered over Kagome's tiny premature born body. Covered in blood and afterbirth as she wailed for a mother that had already met deaths kiss.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neither knew they were being watched. Full blooded demons could mask their auras and not just their scent and move silent as the waning moon. The wolf prince was no longer a boy. He had hit his 200th year. At the peak of his maturity and will be for the next century until he hit his next age marker.

He had caught wind of a pair of hanyous near his territory. On investigation, they were smack dab on the border line between his and the western lords lands. He had watched them for several days now, only catching glimpses on the red clothed inu as he hunted. But he smelt wolf, female wolf, coming from the little hut.

Intrigued he waited, and waited, and waited, for a glance at the owner to such an intoxicating smell. He knew by scent that the male inu wasn't mated to her, or he would share and aura with her. And who would mate a dog demon anyways? They were the domesticated side breed of canines. Wolves were superior, made of stronger stuff than a mutt like this one.

Finally he caught a look. A small one because in a moment she was gone in a flash of wind and a tiny tornado of spinning leaves and flower petals. Ebony hair, a long braid that nearly touched the ground, pale skin and flicking ears.

His heart stopped, his world collapsed, mind blank but one word. Mate. His true form was snarling and snapping for control, to give chase and take what he had instantly deemed his. On only one glance!

By her scent, before it vanished along with the inu's the wolf discovered she was indeed a half blood. The usual spice of wolf was quieted and mixed with a smell like fresh fallen snow. Her bloodline was fouled by the human half but not fouled like others half breeds he had come across.

Vowing to return again after he secured his borders, the wolf prince took one last glance at the now still clearing before taking off, leaving his own powerful maelstrom in his wake.

Inuyasha had felt the presence as the wolf left. He had chosen the wrong day to teach Kagome how to track fresh water. He was trying to circle them back without alerting her to his plans of urgency. They needed to pack up and leave, now.

With a male wolf nearby his little sister his blood was boiling with rage. Overprotectiveness shone through as he struggled to keep his demeanor calm around her. He had to protect her, keep her safe from harm, and there was only one way to do that. Go to the western lands, and take his place beside his older brother.

Simply telling her it was time to move on didn't bother her. She gathered what little they had, bundled it together and followed him without question. Her faith in him was astounding, and misplaced. She didn't waver or question his plans, just followed through with little complaint.

He had barely kept them safe for this long. It had only been a matter of time before they were found or killed. He hated to move her; she had loved this small space. It was tranquil and warm. It felt like a home.

Cursing his inability to no longer keep them both unscathed, they made their way through the eastern lands. His shoulders tight, fangs lengthened, ears perked for any sound of attack. She noticed his behavior, didn't ask questions. If he was this strung out then they needed to move and her arguing would get them nowhere.

The wolf prince saw them leave, ordered his men to stalk and push the hanyous into his territory where he had fair game and didn't need to anger his western neighbor. The wolf knew it was the lord's brother, any youki with a good nose could tell it was Tasiho blood pumping through the half breeds veins.

They were followed, wolves circling and herding them further into the east, away from the border to the west. Inuyasha knew it; he couldn't attack all of them at once. It would leave sister open for attack or capture. These were her breed, and they scented her blood. Mixed to nor it was she-wolf, and they wanted her.

With a snarl he backtracked, herded her against a tree and told her to climb, as high as she could and to hide, stay silent. Rounding on the multitude of wolves surrounding him, fangs bared, claws elongating, ready to fight and protect, blood boiling.

There was no use in covering her scent with his anymore; the wolves knew she was near. Wolf prince and hanyou circle each other. One wants what the other has, while the other refuses to back down and relinquish the only other like him.

Snarls and growls rip from throats as curses and disdain filled words are exchanged and throw at the other. The underlings surround and enclose on the tree and the snarling battle mates. Trapping the half wolf as she trembles and clings to the trunk. Her small claws digging into the bark, leaving her marks of fright. So high up that she couldn't hear what was being said, she could have if she tried, but her panic had her immobile, ears flat back against her hair and skull as she watched the wolves and demons surround the tree and then her brother.

She screams for him to watch out, sees the beasts close in on him and attacks from behind as the leader goes in for the kill. It was a mistake, now his steely gaze was locked onto her, through the limbs and leaves.

Inuyasha goes in for a swipe, taking a good chunk of the prince's side with his claws, but it's only enraged the full demon. Once blue eyes are now the bloodiest of reds and they flicker back to his panting form with nothing more than a snarl as his side bleeds out into his chest plate and the fur surrounding his waist.

He's done toying with this hanyou, this mutt with silver hair like his brothers. With a final blow to the jaw, the inu is down. Motionless but still breathing. Pity, the prince had hoped to kill him with that blow, oh well.

As Inuyasha lay inactive at the base of the colossal god tree, the wolf female still high up in the branches, was frozen in place at the sight of her protector, her brother, face down in the grass and dirt. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Suddenly her world was crumbling around her as the wolves enclosed around her tree in a tight circle, shoulder to shoulder and snarling up at her as she sat immobile.

The tall wolf stalked into the opening in the circle, looking straight up at her, knowing the exact limb she was cradled in, her ebony locks unbound from the braid and veiling half of her body as she shrunk back into the bark, bruising and cutting her pale skin. She didn't care, just wanted to shrink into the wood and vanish from this place forever.

He stalked closer, dug steel claws into the wood and started to climb, slowly. Taunting her, scarring her witless as he came closer and closer. She had to do something, get away. Finally out of her stupor she looks frantically around, the closest escape was a tree limb a few yards away. With a gasp of breath she scrambled to jump for that limb. Reaching it just as a clawed hand grabbed for her ankle.

With a shriek she began to jump from limp to limp, using her swiftness and small frame to her advantage. Over and under and through the branches. Scrapes and cuts appearing and vanishing on her flesh as she flew through the trees. The prince had trouble following, with his larger frame and longer limbs. He simply couldn't fit through the spaces she was squeezing through.

Snarling out commands to follow her on foot his men and wolves kept up with her. He would get his prize; he defeated the dog, now the girl was his. Laws of battle told him as much. So he chased. His true form growing angrier the longer she kept out of his reach.

He couldn't stand it, that she was able to elude him even for a moment, she was quick and agile like the wolf she was. She sight of her dark locks fanning out behind her in a streak of black as she flipped and jumped out of his range.

She was closing in on the borders; dammit he should have sensed it. The growing scent of pure blooded dog filling his nose more than just the lingering marking of territory. He was here; patrolling at the moment his catch ran through the trees and landed hard on her feet. Scrambling to get across the clearing to the other side for safety and instead throwing her unknowingly at the feet of the demon lord of the west.

The young she-wolf scooted backwards on hands and feet, a new fear overcoming her as her breathing came in short rasps. Another enemy, someone else now to hurt her. With a look behind her at the convening wolves she took her chances with the single silver haired inu in front of her. Quickly getting behind him and cowering as the wolf prince stalked towards them. Reaching out to the daiyoki's side for the girl when a clawed hand grabbed his arm.

The lord knew his brothers scent well, it covered the little female behind him and in her terrified stance he could easily tell that his brother had been overpowered in trying to protect this half breed. Being the honorable inu he was he would protect this girl for his younger brother; perhaps use her as leverage against the younger dog.

Clenching his hold tighter, the wolf finally receded back until he was far enough he couldn't grab the girl again. She clung to the daiyoki's legs, soft tiny whimpers escaping her trembling lips as large round eyes looked up at her savior.

His scent hit her like a waterfall, the purest of pure blood looking down on her as she comprehended who this savior was. Inuyasha one and only brother. Who else had the likeness of silver mane and markings upon his cheeks, the cool and emotionless facade? Those eyes pierced her very soul and she wanted to crawl far away from that age. Her own eyes casting down and an apologetic whine spilling from her lips as she cowered behind him.

The wolf snarled again, and unspoken challenge directed at the lord, who merely scooped the trembling half demon into his arms and placed her upon the two headed dragon in his company. Commanding it take her straight to the shiro of the west and not let anyone near her unless he was there. As the girl vanished into the sky riding on the dragon demons back, the western lord turned to the wolf's alpha and cracked his poison claws to life with a green miasma.

Without a sound the green toxic whip flew through the air and sliced many of the princes wolves down, not killing, but the poison would take care of them soon enough without treatment. It was either goes after the wolf girl and let his men die or save his men and lose the she wolf.

Instincts for pack was something a wolf couldn't avoid or push away, he left, carrying many of his men as he hurried back to his den deep in the mountains. He would come back for her, he vowed to it in front of everyone present. The girl was his, and he always got his property, his woman.

Sesshomaru masked his scent and aura, searching for his brother's motionless body in the nearby trees. His silver hair matted with blood dripping form one of his ears on his head, jaw dislocated and many broken ribs. Hauling him up, the elder brother shook his head at the Youngers poor training and took off for the western palace. Yes, little brother owed him now. Because this entire fight may have started a war.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was terrified of the leering faces pointed in her direction as she rode on the dragons back through the courtyard. He had landed in front of the gates with a thundering bound of muscled scaled legs and tail. The sight of the lord's dragon was noticed at once. A little toad of a steward squawking and screaming at her as she stuttered to explain why she was indeed on the beast.

The dragon, finally having enough and roaring at the little green toad for upsetting the small wolf even more then she already was. The scent of despair and fear rolling off her in waves of bitter sweetness. Catching the attention of guards and royalty alike as they walked passed the frightened bundle of black waves and ripped kimono on the dragon's saddle.

She refused to move from the animals back, she was told to stay here by the tall lord and she wouldn't be on the wrong end of his wrath, savior or not, he was not known for his kindness. She knew that much. But Inuyasha had always told her that his elder brother was also honorable. He may be vindictive but he held honor close to his cold heart.

She had faith in that, and with the thought of Inuyasha, fresh tears rolled from her cheeks and she bit back a cry of misery. One of the dragons two heads reaching back to softly nuzzles her cheek, hoping to make her stop her crying. It broke the beast's heart to see such a beauty of a creature so heartsick and hurt.

The green little toad watched with mouth agape as the dragon known as Death's two faced Beast tried to comfort the filthy half breed met on its back. Swallowing his comments to himself, Jaken vowed to speak with his lord about this disgusting filth and throw her from the castle grounds at once.

The thought not from his mind a moment before his lord showed up, carrying the injured and bloody form of his younger brother in his arms. Floating down to the ground from his demon cloud, Sesshomaru barked angry orders at the closest guards to take Inuyasha to a healer. Quickly, and do whatever it takes to have him awake and talking within the next 2 hours.

With haste the men followed orders and the only ones left in the courtyard was the dragon, the lord, the steward and the shaking wolf girl who had no idea what was going on. With a motion of his hand Sesshomaru ordered the girl to follow him and on shaky legs she did as bid. Her legs wobbling until she found the strength to keep up with the lord's fast long legged gate in front of her.

They passed halls and gardens and training pits and dining rooms and tea rooms, so many that she no longer tried to keep track. Just followed behind the trail of silver hair and the aura that was pressing hard down on her weaker one.

He stopped suddenly and she nearly toppled over into his back before she righted herself, face red with embarrassment and eyes downcast as she apologized softly. Turning he motioned her inside a study, guards closing the doors behind them with a loud snap and boxing her in close quarters with the cold demon lord.

Seated across from him she couldn't look him in the eye, kept her gaze downcast and had to bite into her cheek to stop from crying all over again. Her scent kept wafting of fear from her, angering the lord into growling at her to stop being afraid. She was safe in the castle and Inuyasha would soon be healed from his injuries.

Kagome still didn't understand why she was here. According to what Inuyasha had spoken to her about, the brothers' hated each other with a passion. Refused to speak to each other most times and often times resorted to outright fights to get a point across to the other.

Speaking with her for a long while. He explained that he had known of her presence with his brother just after he had taken her in when she was a babe. The scent of pup was too strong on him to cover most of the time and he had pieced it together when the former alpha of the east had been slain by an unknown scent after his human concubine had been taken by death during childbirth.

All of the lands believed the half breed had died still inside the mother. The young demoness across from him told him otherwise. She had faint pureblood in her veins. Muddled from so many years of inbreeding due to close quarters of the wolves dens. But still there all the same.

Looking her over he could see why the wolf prince had been after her, she was a beauty. With pale skin and dark hair and bright eyes...kind eyes, too innocent and pure for the demon running through her body. Too young to really know any better from the secluded upbringing she had been raised in. His brother hadn't done much for her own protection besides himself.

Golden amber gaze looked her right in the eye, holding her still with his questioning look; the lord asked the now blushing and angry wolf what sort of relationship she had with Inuyasha, surprised when she explained that for all intents and purposes, he was her older brother and protector. The only other hanyou she knew out of only the handful of demons she had been in the presence of.

Nodding he took her down another long hallway and out of the building, up and into a private garden with a winding path that grew closer and closer until they were at an arch, allowing her to pass through the barrier he closed it behind them. Taking her into the pack house, where only the royal family could reside. Showed her to a room and bathhouse, left her alone and called for a maid to dress her. Her clothes were ragged and torn and not fitting of someone that an Inu considered family.

Awestruck with the splendor she had never seen before and feeling so out of place Kagome didn't sense the small demon woman standing just inside the doors to the room she was shown. A smile on the woman's lips as she noticed the look on the wolfs face. Catching her attention and calling the girl over, she was cleaned and dressed in suitable fashion before being led back to the outer courts and toward the healers building near the barracks.

Lead to Inuyasha, who was now awake and looking more irritated by the second, his face faltered and relief flowed through him as he appeared in front of her, turning her this way and that and checking for injuries that she knew she didn't have. He had to be thorough, to make sure she was indeed alright. And now that he knew that, facing his brother was now inevitable.

Without a backwards glance he took her hand and followed his brother back to the study she had recently vacated with the lord. Her new kimono was much longer then she was used to, it trailed slightly behind her and hung low from her small hand that hung at her side, the sleeve nearly trailing the floor as well.

The silence rang loud for endless moments. Half-brother glaring at half-brother before eyes shifted to the hanyou wolf girl nearly cowering again under the lord's fierce glare. He frightened her, simple as that. He was too tall, too muscled, his aura pressed down on her so hard at times it buckled her knees. His eyes were cold and soulless; it was unsettling to have his gaze set on your person. Sitting close to Inuyasha's side, half hidden by his body as she looked down at the polished floor, ebony locks covering most of her face as she clung to his fire rat robe.

Words started to spill from Inuyasha, with growls in between. Distaste pouring off him in torrents as he begged for her protection from the wolves, vowing to take his place in the west if she was well protected and the prince of the east could not take her.

Kagome was shocked into immobility; he was trading her protection for something he loathed to do. Was the threat that strong? That he would trade his freedom for her to be safe in the west? The lord contemplated all the words thrown at him, not responding until he saw the reaction of the wolf hiding behind his younger brother.

She was wolf, lower class, wilder that the proud inu clans. Yet, there were few left with true pure blood, inu blood in them, many having in fact bred with the wolves of the nearby lands for many years, sullying the blood until most were inbred.

With only a nod to answer the younger, he stood and explained Inuyasha would start in the morning with training and so on. Without a glance or movement in her direction, the lord carried on to tell she would be cleaned up further. She reeked of the wilds and even now, cleaned and dressed as she was, looked as if she had never lived in a proper home.

While that may be true, Inuyasha thought he had raised her to be at least a bit proper. Answering he led his sister through the halls and toward where they were told to stay.

Holding her long into the night in a brotherly embrace to keep the nightmares at bay. She dreamt of wolves. Rabid, foaming mouths and sharp, razor fangs that bit and chomped. Icy eyes that stared into her and froze her in place as teeth gnashed into her neck, searing white hot pain flowing through her like a maelstrom.

For it all to be gone when she woke she could only wish. The feeling of being watched, of the foreboding chaos that would come soon enough for them, for her. For even with all the guards and battlements and warriors, she did not feel safe yet. She had never felt safe. And now it was the furthest from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves snarled and stalked the borders, waiting for a chance that won't come. They wouldn't cross the line, not yet. Eyes of glacier ice watched with a narrowed gaze at the mountains in the west. His prize, his lawful property, had been taken from him.

Beast waging war with what little humanity he had. Fighting for a moment to take what was his. Fangs lengthen, biting into cheek and lip. Claws extend, ready to shred anything that stands in his way. Even if it was the lord himself.

Spies were sent messages with couriers and howls across the east as the prince drew together his forces. He would fight, fight for what's his.

The lower wolves were filled with trepidation, their alpha a loose cannon as he lost control over his beast for a mere half blood. Woman or not she couldn't be worth the fight about to ensue. The loss of life to surely come from angering the west.

Yet they didn't waver. Their loyalty too strong to be swayed by this. Their alpha was known to lose himself in a chase easily, whether it woman or treasure or power. Yet he always, always came out on top.

The prince had reined this pack and lands since the late ruler had died at the hands of a lower demon, disgraceful. And since then had proven he could lead without fault. Rarely making a mistake. Taking care of his clan like his own flesh and blood. That is why they follow him. For what is the pack without an alpha? Lost.

Kouga stalked his caves over and over. Plan after plan after plan mulling over in his mind on how to steal the little black wolf back. He couldn't survive much longer without her. The pull of her was so intense he beat his fists into the stone wall just to keep his mind off of her for mere moments before flesh and bone knit back together.

A never-ending loop of his chase after her through the trees would not leave his mind's eye. How swiftly she moved, tiny claws leaving scratches in the bark as she leapt. Bare feet cut and bleeding as they tried to find purchase in the rough and sharp bark. The river of her hair flowing behind her like a slowly falling scarf of black midnight.

Everything about her sang to him, screamed for him. Her scent alone would drive him into a maddened frenzy of bloodlust. His beast snarled at the weak cage he was shrouded in, he wanted out, now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru kept his younger brother busy. For days now he had trained Inuyasha till he dropped of exhaustion, woke him up and started all over again. Repeated law after law to him, making them stick into his half breed mind as they spared nonstop.

Inuyasha was exhausted, couldn't hold his head up without nodding off in the middle of dinner. His half demon blood barely keeping up with his training. Progress was showing, but too slow for the lord to be happy right now.

And while he kept his brother busy, Kagome was forced to be on lockdown in the main house. Even if it was allowed she wouldn't dare go outside the walls. Too afraid of her own shadow to step out.

The hours passed like eons to the half wolf. Being kept up in a gilded cage wasn't in her nature. But the result of her stepping out of any walls kept lessened the need to run.

Her nails were chewed down to the nubs. Hair a mess from her fingers and claws running through it every half hour. The lovely kimonos she could wear were rumpled and smudged quickly after putting them on.

The maids assigned to her rooms were always bickering at her to clean up, stop fighting, and be still. She couldn't muster herself to do those things. Even being kept caged didn't mean she couldn't stop moving. She paced until the rugs started to wear.

Words startled her out of a pacing trance. The lord of the west towering in the doorframe of her temporary rooms. He had heard her hushed muttering and pounding steps clear into his study across the house. Her bedraggled appearance said it all. She was terrified.

He didn't feel anything for the half blood standing before him. She was of wolf blood. Lesser than his breed to him. But she was Inuyasha's pack. And so that made her part of his, if by association alone.

So he knelt his massive size down in front of the frightened wolf demon. His silver veil of hair falling off his shoulders, making him appear slightly less intimidating to the young wolf. Purring out deep in his throat a call that was meant to sooth pups much younger than her. The effect was the same no matter the age.

Slowly she became somewhat calm, whispering her thanks to the demon lord who didn't give another glance than to nod and exit her rooms, sealing her back in. the call had helped immensely, calming Kagome for a short time. But it would never last. The moment she peered out the slatted windows outside she would imagine azure eyes staring back at her from the shadows. Snapping fangs and sharp claws shining in the moonlight. And the fear would creep back in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Packs surround the western borders, snapping and snarling at the waiting soldiers on the other side. Kouga had brought enough men to take down at least half of the west's forces in one fell swoop. Shouting at the top of his lungs for the lord to come down and face him. Demanding he pass over the she wolf. Or he will rage war on the west.

Western lands were full of strong men, fields aplenty and villages numbering the thousands. It was overpopulated with humans and demons alike. They fought over food during hard harvests, resulting in local feuds that took out many warriors to settle the disputes.

The east was vast, full of mountains and hills alike with ponds and rivers. Less populated fewer villages because of the tough landscape. It made the people harsher, stronger. Able to weather tougher storms and harsher summers.

Kouga's people were strong and built, while Sesshomaru's were outnumbered by their own masses. The wolf prince had thought this through thoroughly. Using the west's weak borders against their ruler. Sending not human villages aflame already, but the demon settlements. His wolves ripping through their residents in a hungered rage on command.

The lord stood with Inuyasha at his side and countless soldiers behind them. Waiting for the demon wolf to make his demands. All three knowing what he would want for the release of his hungry wolves on the settlements. Kagome.

Sesshomaru had to restrain his half-brother, holding him by the shoulder and elbow to stop his snarling form from ripping into the wolf prince, attempting to at least. The wolf was at least a hundred years his elder if not much more. Inuyasha would never win. Even with his father's fangs clutched into his hands. Blade gleaming in the afternoon rays.

The lord thought carefully over his decision, if he let the wolf have the girl, his brother would renounce his title, again, and he would be left to rule the entire lands by himself. He could keep the girl, which would keep his brother by his side, but in doing so would release the wolves upon his empire.

He couldn't have that. His armies were fierce. But the endurance of the wolves was legendary. One could take down three dozen with its dying breath. He could hold out, but would not make much headway in an all-out war with the east.

Glancing at his younger brother, pleading he understand his choice. Praying he would understand. Wishing he could stop what must be done to save thousands from slaughter at the hand of the demons nipping at the borders around them.

A flick of the wrist and a band of soldiers dispatched, retrieving the cowering wolf girl from her shut up rooms. Begging. Pleading. Biting. Clawing. She refused to go. She was weak. Her human blood keeping her from taking down the brutish soldiers carrying her unwilling form to the two head dragon waiting for her.

Strapping her into the saddle the dragon was gone, flying into the sky at a dead gallop. His orders to take the trembling girl to the clearing yet he wanted so desperately to be slow. To let the girl calm herself. Have time before she was given away for the sake of peace.

Taking the reins she pulled, trying to stop the two headed beast carrying her towards the masses of dogs and wolves. She could see them. Those blue eyes shooting upwards at her and freezing her in the saddle. Not realizing the dragon was listening to her. Slowing him down.

A glance at her brother, the silver haired half demon who had saved her, loved her, treated her like his own blood, his little hime sister. She couldn't bear to lose him to this. Her eyes shot to the waiting wolf, thick muscled legs poised, ready to pounce when she came closer, eyes locked onto hers as she slowed the dragon further.

A kick of bare heels against scaled sides, the dragon reared its two heads and bounded further into the sky. Out of reach by flying wolves and dogs alike as she spurred the animal faster and faster. Hoping she wasn't being stupid for running from two of the most powerful males in the entire continent.


	6. Chapter 6

Unshed tears glistening her lids as the landscape changed from rolling mountains and cliffs to sprawling oceans of blue, green water. Heavy twin heads droop, legs trembling with desperate want for rest. Anything to land on for the massive beast as his energy waned to nothing.

The dragon had to stop or else he would drop the precious passenger strapped to his saddle. With his last bit of strength he landed on a small patch of island. Heavy body slamming into the ground, shaking the ground throughout the pice of land and causing waves to reverberate over the shores and cliffs.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Grateful to the dragon for hearing her pleas and giving his all as he escaped with her astride his back. The leather strips holding her to the saddle were bruising her skin after so long in the bonds. Her claws sliced though with some difficulty, too delicate and unused to be of much use.

Stumbling from the passed out beast, her small hand touching his scaly nuzzle in thanks. Praying to every Kami she could think of to heal him. She owed the animal her very life at this point and she would repay him somehow.

Deep brown eyes searched the far off sea. Nothing could be seen but dark waters and crashing waves. Nothing in the horizon but the sunset. The sky a blood red, clouding with dark mist. Signaling a storm was coming.

Exhaustion too over. Eyes became heavy. Body limp. Breathing deep. The half wolf slumped against the dragons arm. It's massive size curling around her small frame to protect her in its sleep. They we're safe for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours fades to days. And days fade to weeks and then months. Time passing like the smooth and crashing waves of the sea. Never stopping, never slowing. Only moving through time as if they set the pace for the life flowing through the bodies of the demons and humans alike. 

For the half wolf, time passed slowly. She still looked over her shoulder for the blue eyes of the devil to be right behinmd her. No matter how far away she was, no matter the length it's been since seeing him last. Fangs bared and eyes set solely on her. She still feared he might find her. 

Fending for herself was so much harder then it had seemed with Inuyasha doing all the hunting. Delicate claws had to slice through innocent creatures that turned into food for her next meal. Fangs bit through raw meat with the primal hunger gnawing at her inside for the taste of blood. And then tears would fall in the light of the moon for the actions she had done to just survive. 

Her dragon companion doing the best he could, finding prey to share. Protecting her at night. Finding safe water for them to drink. But there was only so much the beast could accomplish. She had to learn on her own. Use the instincts her caretaker had refused to awaken and now she couldn't quite handle being the animal she was in her heart. 

There came a price with being a half breed. Of the blood battling inside of you your entire life. The way the humanity sneaks up just as weapons are about to spill blood. Or when instincts overpower such foolish human emotions. The war for dominance always at a push and pull place. Never knowing which side could win out and which side will die fighting. 

Time for the Wolf Prince went by in the blink of an eye. His honed senses waiting for a sign, a whisper, anything to give him headway on where the half breed had escaped to. His forces returned to posts and forts and settlemnets. No longer needed to hound the west for treasure. 

Another battle waging inside the wolf prince. Blood boiling, overflowing over as he reigned in what little control he had over his inner beast. His true self. For he may appear human, but he was not. This was his lesser form. He was wolf. Alpha wolf. And his true self was winning the small control he had over himself. 

The pull she had on him was unknowing to her. She didn't realize the life she was draining from him the longer she was away. The hollows appearing under glacier eyes. The gaunt look in his once solid limbs and face. The listlessness of once flowing black locks now hung limp in their tie high on his head. He needed her back, at all costs. 

Soft barks slipped from fanged lips, followed by the scrambling fo two of the only wolves he trusted near his presence in any situtiaon. Both tall and muscled like all the wolves. A bit awkward and clumsy but still his most trusted men. The only ones who would dare stick by his side in the worst and best of times. 

The wolves came close, kneeling on single knees and heads bowed showing their strange hairstyles and marking. Offset from the normal wear of wolves. One of blackest eyes so deep the dark pools would fell any who looked to closely. With a tall mohawk of white spikes adorning his shaved head he really stood out amongst his bretheren. His name was Hakkaku.

His counter part kneeled beside him under the eyes of their alpha. His short grey hair cropped short to his skull and a small tuft of black bangs rising above his eyes over pale blue eyes. A trait found rare among wolves. The eye color showing the purity of their blood. Being kin to the alpha meant he shared in some traits but not many. Ginta he was called. 

Being under the alpha's gaze hardly phased them after all the years under his lead and beside him as close pack mates. Formalities went beyond the trio when prying eyes weren't watching. After so long beside each other they found to know their alpha as well as he knew himself. And now they felt his inner turmoil roll off him in waves. His shoulders slump as clawed rough hands ran through dark locks. 

He knew he couldn't hide his emotions from them. They watched him too closely. Knew his tells when things were bothering him. The only two he trusted with himself and anything he held dear. That's why he trusted them with this. To leave. Go find her, bring her back to him. If she had died from the elements already he would never forgive himself for it. 

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded their agreement, anything to help their friend. Armor was tightened, packs filled with provisons, weapons honed for a jouney none of them knew how long would take. With a lasting glance at his brothers Kouga turned to watch the sun makes its appearance for the new day. And with that they were both gone like a blur in the early fall breeze. 

The wolf prince felt his resolve crack just the tiniest bit. Praying for their saftey and hers before putting back into place the cool mask of leader and turned to attend his pack. They would come back, he had every belief they would. And if not. He wouldn't think about it. Couldn't bear the thought of slaying his only friends. Mate or not he would welcome them back, damn the laws that say he slay them for not following orders. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome laid on the grassy knol she had found was her favorite spot on the island. The dragon and she had explored for hours and had yet to go any further than a few miles inside the islands wooded lands. But they hadn't come across anyone. Human or demon alike. It was as if they were alone. 

The feeling of lonliness was creeping up on her again. Figuring out quite quickly that she was a pack animal. Thriving on the attention and presence of other canines. Inuyasha had been her only company for nearly her entire lifespan. Dog or not they were pack to her and she desperatly needed the scent and voice of another person. 

Her dragon companion was wonderful company. And she found to adore the massive creature every day for his gentlness toward her and protectiveness. Though to speak to soemone besides herself. Kami, it would be a delight to use her voice. She feared much longer and she may lose her abilty to talk in anything other than growls or snarls or whimpers to be lost forever. 

The dragon sensed her depression, the scent of bitter snow wafting from her softly and he nuzzled her side gently. Attempting to ease the hurt in her chocolate eyes just a little bit. He was no wolf or dog, but he understood the want to be with others of your own kind. The longing to be with those that understood and loved you for who and what you were. 

Slightly tanned arms raised up to push her body off the tall grass bed she had made from laying in the grass for such a long time. Ebony locks braided and pulled tight away from her face as her hunger waned again. Meat. It's what she craved and she couldn't stand having to kill for it. Her intincts rose up, having other ideas. 

Tiny fangs grew sligthly, nipping into pink lips as claws lengthened and her sense of smell sharpened a hundred fold. Buck. Northwest no more than a mile from her. Legs pumped forward, silent as death with only the shadow of her body moving through the air a she stalked and hunted. 

Teeth and fang rip into thick neck fo the buck. It's life essence spurting from ripped open arteries and falling on green grass to stain the ground it had been slain on. The weak beast never having a chance to run, the demon on its back attacked so fluidly its dying breath was one of confusion. 

The tears stopped falling every time her body made a kill on its own accord. The hurt still bled through her like wildfire after her meal. But what could she do? There was no one to offer her protection. No one to provide for her anymore. She was on her own for once in her life. 

She tried to fight it but what was the point? When hunger always won out over the humanity trying to claw its way up from the depths of her darkening soul. Spite and guilt hung heavy on her aura. Nothing to do but live. 

This had to be better a life than what awaited her if she returned. Either be caged into soft plush rooms in the west for her protection like the princess she was not. Or to be literally thrown to the wolves. Her kind or not she felt nothing but vile hate for them. Taking her away from her brother like they had. 

So she killed and lived in the woods. Sleeping on the soft grasses and warm sands of the beach. Each day a new one to live and hunt. Still, the glacier pools of ice haunted her dreams. Never leaving her be for a moment. Always behind her vision and waiting until she could no longer hold back the pull from those orbs. 

Every day she awoke and damned herself for letting him in. He would not find her. Not drag her back to the hell she believed waited for her in his domain. The once peacfull and kindhearted hanyou was quickly turning into feral beast woman as she let her true instincts come out in her survival. 

When whoever was searching found her. They would not know the woman standing in front of them. Only her true self showing through the weaker human body she was born into. And hopefully, they would turn tail and leave her be. 


End file.
